beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Furuichi Panic
is chapter 169 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary At the Oga residence, Alaindelon and Hilda assist Oga's Mother in drying the clothes. Suddenly, Lamia goes to them and demands for the packet of tissues that they received as a reward earlier on. She informs Hilda that she received a message from Furcas Rachmaninoff not to use it. During a break from class at Saint Ishiyama Academy, Furuichi's cold begins to affect him worse. After recommendation by Aoi, he heads out to the infirmary; while on his way, he notes that he has been receiving worse treatment from the Red Tail girls. He eventually meets up with Oga in the hallways and ends up running out of tissues while talking to him about purchasing melon bread. However, he then remembers that he has the packet of tissues sent from the Great Demon Lord for returning the portrait of his wife. Meanwhile, Lamia explains to Hilda that using the tissues from the Great Demon Lord can be used as another method for summoning Demons if utilized in a proper manner. However, although they are aware that Furuichi has the packet with him, they simply laugh it off, thinking that Furuichi would not somehow use the tissues in the manner used for the summoning ritual. However, Furuichi ends up rolling the tissues into small rolls and plugging his nostrils up anyway. While walking to the infirmary with Oga, he suddenly enters a trance-like state and begins talking about a smell that he is scenting. He then tells Oga that there is a bug on him and punches him in the face, ultimately angering Oga. He then proceeds to beat up Furuichi for his actions. As Furuichi runs away, he hears a voice asking him about his cowardice and begins to fight back against his friend, even smashing his head through the floor; worried, he leaves just as Oga emerges with rage from the floor. Furuichi begins reflecting on his actions earlier and begins to feel a sense of superiority from having apparently beaten Oga. As he thinks about it, he notices a male delinquent being hassled by members of the karate club who are using Miki's personal connections with Oga to bully the young man. Furuichi decides to use the bullies to test out his actual abilities and confronts them, beating them up and taking back the wallets that they stole from others, which he intends to return to their rightful owners. However, he is suddenly confronted by Miki who is appalled to witness Furuichi's apparent hidden strengths. Feeling confident in himself, Furuichi also decides to fight Miki. The two engage in a very brief fight with Miki using one of his special techniques against Furuichi, who ultimately stops him before Miki can hit his body. He then ends up taking down Miki with a strong headbutt before he then leaves him amongst the other karate club members. As he later stands on the rooftop, Furuichi gloats about his apparent power. Characters in order of appearance #Lamia #Hilda #Alaindelon #Oga's Mother #Takayuki Furuichi #Nene Ōmori #Chiaki Tanimura #Aoi Kunieda #Yuka Hanazawa #Ryōko Asuka #Beelzebub IV #Tatsumi Oga #Hisaya Miki Navigation Category:Chapters